Currently, vehicle-mounted display terminals are widely used in the market, and the vehicle-mounted display terminals are usually fixed by a mounting rod. When vibration is generated on a vehicle, the vibration is directly transmitted to act on the display terminal, and the display terminal is easily damaged in a long-term vibration and impact environment.
Therefore, since the vehicle-mounted display terminal is exposed to vibration for a long period of time, how to avoid the influence of the vibration on the display terminal becomes an inevitable problem that needs to be solved in the installation and fixation of the vehicle-mounted display terminal.